


All The Best Legends

by Kayim



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Characters Arguing, Comment Fic, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like all the best legends, the story of them was filled with fierce battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Best Legends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randi2204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/gifts).



> Written for a prompt of Magnificent Seven, Chris/Ezra, like all the best legends, the story of them was filled with fierce battles (followed by barely discernible apologies and amazing sex).

_There are tales of two men, a gunslinger and a gambler. One pushes people from him, while the other draws them in. One wears anger on his face to disguise himself; the other a smile. They fight each day, over matters both trivial and large, their words replaced by fists and threats of worse. So different from each other on the surface, and yet so similar beneath. And with more in common than most could see._

"They're fighting again, aint they?" JD sighed as he walked into the saloon, the raised voices coming from the back room where Chris and Ezra believed they couldn't be overheard. "Or did they just not stop last time?"

"Sometimes a man uses his fists when he doesn't know the true cause of the pain in his heart," came Josiah's cryptic reply, accompanied by a snort of laughter from Buck.

Nathan offered JD a smile, stretching his long legs under the table to push the chair opposite out. "May as well sit a while. I doubt they'll be done any time soon."

JD glanced around and saw Vin standing by the door to the back room, leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. He had his eyes closed, but JD had no doubt that he was listening closely to every word, and wondered - not for the first time - what exactly it was that caused Ezra and Chris to fight as much as they did.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of glass smashing and a particularly loud shout from Chris that was more like the noise a wounded animal would make than a human, JD thought.

"Shouldn't someone go in there and check that they're not actually killing each other?" he asked, noticing that Vin hadn't moved.

A thud sounded and JD winced. The voices lowered until they couldn't be heard anymore.

Vin walked away from the door, moving to sit by the fire. "They're okay," he said, his voice soft and sad. "The worst is over now. Give 'em a half hour or so and we'll be good to go."

JD shook his head. He still didn't understand what was going on between Chris and Ezra, but he trusted Vin's opinion.


End file.
